


Certe Cose

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Shimizu, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inexperienced Yachi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Yachi, lo sai cosa significa asessuale?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Parlando con [Manu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi) è venuta fuori ace!Shimizu, che è un headcanon di gioia e bellezza, ed eccoci qui.

Baciare finalmente Kiyoko dovrebbe essere il momento più bello della sua vita, _e lo è_ , ma poi Kiyoko le accarezza un fianco e _l'enormità_ del tutto la pietrifica.   
  
Kiyoko si ferma subito.   
  
"Se qualcosa ti dà fastidio puoi dirmelo."   
  
"Sì! Cioè, no! CIOÈ, sì lo so, no non mi dà fastidio. È solo che- queste cose-"   
  
"Non dobbiamo fare niente, se non vuoi."   
  
Yachi è abbastanza sicura che _qualcosa_ debbano farlo. Anche se non sa _cosa_ , o come funzioni tra ragazze. Oh no, è un disastro che non sa fare niente e per qualche miracolo Kiyoko non se ne è accorta ma adesso _lo capirà_ e la mollerà, perché a che serve stare con qualcuno che non sa fare _certe cose_ \-   
  
"Yachi, lo sai cosa significa asessuale?"   
  
Scuote la testa. Mai sentita quella parola, ma visto che c'è 'sessuale' arrossisce sulla fiducia.   
  
Kiyoko sorride, e le spiega. Le spiega che ci sono persone a cui _non piace_ fare Certe Cose, e altre a cui non interessa; che non c'è niente di male, che l'importante è andare alla propria velocità; che per lei è così, vuole solo stare insieme e tutto il resto non le interessa.   
  
Alla fine Yachi è ancora più confusa.   
  
"Quindi non possiamo fare... niente?"   
  
Kiyoko ride e Yachi si scioglie. "Possiamo fare tutto quello che vogliamo. Ma se c'è qualcosa che non ti piace devi dirlo, e se c'è qualcosa che non mi piace devo dirlo, così possiamo parlarne e risolvere il problema."   
  
Oh, okay, così ha senso. E lei è sempre stata brava a risolvere problemi.   
  
"Uhm, allora... ecco, prima- mi piace baciarti," riesce a buttare fuori, le guance in fiamme ma la voce determinata. "Possiamo farlo ancora?"   
  
Kiyoko la bacia di nuovo e Yachi vorrebbe darsi una pacca sulla spalla.   
  
È _bravissima_ a risolvere problemi.


End file.
